


2 Million

by Bowthaisarecool



Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran Stark is King of the 6 Kingdoms, F/M, Jon & Sansa aren't a big part of this drabble, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, but their children are?, idk just roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Uncle Bran visits Winterfell and tells a storyOriginally posted for the jonsadrabblefest in May 2020
Relationships: Arya Stark/ Gendry Waters (mentioned), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	2 Million

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say? I'm a sucker for jonsa babies
> 
> Day 3: Legends

**“This universe holds many words, ours are eternal,  
Before we go, let’s let ‘em know, we are eternal  
This story we told, this story we told, this story we told  
To two million”  
_-_** _2 Million, G Flip_

* * *

  


Gathered on the floor firelight, five pairs of eager eyes looked on to the man in the wheelchair. “So, what shall tonight’s story be then, hm?” Bran asked the little band of children, each one more restless than the next. _Of course, the first night of my visit and I get stuck with childcare duties while my sisters handle some bandits on the King’s Road. Typical._ After seeing Arya planning a visit to Winterfell, Bran had also arranged a visit as well. He missed his sisters. And his cousin. And the little Starklings, as Gendry so fondly calls them. “Oh I know! How about the story of a dream for spring? I remember dear Lyarra saying that was her favorite.”

The eldest of the brood groaned, “Lya’s favorite? I don’t want to listen to a silly story about some hedge knight who found _love_ with a princess. That’s boring!”

“Hey!” 

Bran chuckled, “No worries Robb, this is quite the story. War, betrayal, revenge, justice, political intrigue! The story of a love that is so strong it wins against monsters and the bounds of death itself! Exciting enough for you?”

“Alright… I suppose that doesn’t sound so awful. Go on then Uncle Bran, tell us!” For the next hour or so, Bran Stark regaled the story of two young souls who suffered many turmoils and hardships. Who fought for what they wanted and believed in. Who reunited after years. Who uncovered deadly secrets, fell in love, and fought for that love. And who, eventually, got their happy ending. By the time Bran was nearing the end of his story, almost every single child was asleep. Almost.

“Well what happens after they defeat the dragon Queen? Do they go back home? Do they stay and rule? Do they-”

“What are you still doing up, Sweetling?” Leaning by the door frame, Sansa Stark looked in at the gathering in her solar. “Shouldn’t you be asleep like your siblings and cousins?”

“Uncle Bran was telling me such a fantastical tale! But he hasn’t finished yet, Mother,” Robb was struggling to get out of his mother’s embrace, trying to get Bran to finish the story. 

“Oh? And what story was Uncle Bran tellin?” Jon walked in the room, carefully picking up his youngest, “Not another tale of Crows I hope?” 

“No,” Bran said fondly, “just a tale about two young lovers.”

“They were so much more than just young lovers!” Robb’s eyes were gleaming in the firelight. “They were warriors! Kings! Queens! They were the stuff of **legends!** ”

  



End file.
